Living life in the City
by Animegal9215
Summary: The crew are living in the big city itself. Instead of struggling with the seas they now struggle with jobs, living arangements, weird bosses and of course romance. The major pairings are LuNa and ZoroxTashigi with a little UsoppxKaya
1. The Start of a New Day

Yeah! One Piece Rocks!!! If you like your faveourite characters being thrown into the real world (well as real as it can be) then this fic is for you!

**Chapter 1. The start of a new day**

**

* * *

**

**Luffy's and Zoro's Apartment**

Luffy tossed and turned. He opened his eyes to see a little bit of light shining through his window. He quickly shut his eyes again so he could go back to sleep. A few minutes later he heard his door opening. Luffy closed his eyes even tighter hoping the certain someone would go away. Just then he felt freezing cold water being poured on him.

"Oi! Wake up Luffy you idiot! I need you to show me where you kept the car keys!" said the green haired person.

"OI!!" shouted Luffy "Zoro you idiot you woke me up. And I don't know where the keys are." Luffy got out of his bed and helped Zoro look for the keys. He looked for about two seconds when he said "Look I told you I don't have them. Since I'm awake I'm going to get some breakfast"

Zoro ignored Luffy and kept on looking for the car keys. He looked under the bed and then sneezed. "Man how he can live in here is beyond me." Said Zoro and kept on looking. He then found an object covered in dust underneath Luffy's bed that felt metallic. Zoro didn't have to blow off the dust to know what it was.

Luffy was eating cold pizza when Zoro walked out of his room. He looked in his hand to see the keys. "Hey you found it! Good job Zoro!"

"Yeah I found it no thanks to you. Now I'm off to work which is something you would know about if you bothered finding a job" replied Zoro.

"Don't worry I'm looking. Do you think I would make a good bartender like better than you?" asked Luffy.

"First of all, don't think you can surpass me in my job. Second you would drop too many bottles" replied Zoro.

"Yeah you're right. Why are you off to work this early anyway?"

"You would be surprised how many drunks there are in the morning. Bye" said Zoro and headed out the door.

Luffy watched him leave and then looked at the television. He plonked himself down on the couch and turned it on. He sighed. "Another wonderful day of doing nothing" said Luffy and watched the morning cartoons.

**Nami's and Robin's Apartment**

Nami's alarm rang. She pushed the off button and got out of bed. She washed up and got dressed for another day of work. She headed to the kitchen and saw that her roommate was already awake.

"Good morning Nami" said the raven haired girl as she munched her toast.

"Morning Robin" replied Nami "Writing a new column?"

Robin was a journalist for the 'Grandline Post' while Nami was a big business woman by working in the accounting world. Both of the women had high tech jobs but still had time to hang out with their friends at the local café.

"Yeah my deadline is today. I might not be able to meet up with you guys at the café for lunch. Will you tell the guys for me?" asked Robin.

"Of course" answered Nami "Kuso I'm late for work! See you tonight" said Nami as she ran out the door.

Robin laughed _'That girl always seems to be late. She might have been thinking of Luffy again. Everyone knows she likes him except for Luffy himself'_ thought Robin again. She chuckled to herself as she headed out the door and headed to work.

**Usopp's and Sanji's Apartment**

Usopp woke up to the sweet smell of bacon and eggs. _'That's why I'm roommates with this cook'_ thought Usopp as he got up. He washed up and changed.

He headed to the kitchen and saw a tall blonde haired cook standing at the stove waiting for the bacon to fry.

"Yo Usopp food's ready" said Sanji.

"Yeah I know I can see" said Usopp.

They ate in silence. Sanji was done first. "Well you bastard I'm off to work. And remember to clean up after yourself this time!" shouted Sanji as he headed out the door.

'_Moron'_ thought Usopp. _'It must be very time consuming being the manager of a restaurant.'_ Usopp then turned his thoughts to his own job. He was an architect and it was also a very time consuming thing. His latest job was remodelling a block of apartments. _'Well better get going'_ thought Usopp after he had washed up and headed out the door.

**Chopper's House**

Chopper woke up as his alarm clock went off. He dressed and headed straight off to work. Being a doctor was hard work so normally he didn't have much time in the morning. He still lived with his foster father Dr. Hirulak but Chopper didn't mind that much. The best part was that his friends didn't think of him as a baby.

As Chopper arrived at work he already noticed that a bunch of people were queued outside his office. As he opened the doors he silently cursed his secretary. Just as he did that she came running in.

"S-s-sorry I'm late Doc, but I had a wild night! Wanna know what happened?" asked his secretary.

Chopper shivered "N-no Dana, I think I'll be fine without the details. Anyway people are already here so please get to work" said Chopper.

After a while his first patient was sent in. It was a little girl that appeared to have tonsillitis. After the check-up and prescribing the medicine the little girl left though the mother stayed behind.

"Thank you Doctor-san. I don't know what I would have done with her if you weren't here. You really are the best." Said the mother and then left.

Chopper blushed and then started dancing. "Asshole! You don't to compliment me because I am the best!" sang Chopper as he danced. He then straightened up and got ready for his next patient.

* * *

Well was it good? I'll only write more after i get a few reviews! So please review!

Note: I don't accept flames


	2. A Good Idea

Hey thanks so much for the reviews! It got me motivated! All right Chapter 2!

**Chapter 2. A good idea**

* * *

Nami arrived at their hangout first. It was a café that they had been meeting in for as long as she could remember. It was called 'P n C' after the owners Patty and Carne.

'_Strange Luffy should be here'_ thought Nami. Just then Luffy came in and rushed up to Patty who was behind the counter.

"Patty! I need a meat dish! Bring me whatever's good!" shouted Luffy.

Patty didn't say anything but just sighed. He was used to Luffy now and normally knew what he wanted. Luffy just never could remember the names of the dishes.

Just then Luffy spotted Nami. "Hey Nami!" shouted Luffy as he ran over to where she was sitting.

"Luffy do you really have to shout?" asked Nami as Luffy sat down.

"Sorry Nami" said Luffy. He then bent his head down and sighed.

Nami's heart softened. "What's wrong?" she asked softly.

Luffy looked up. "You didn't say hello" he said.

Nami smiled "Hello Luffy. How are you today?"

Luffy gave one of his award winning smiles and Nami started to blush.

"Um Nami? Why is your face turning red?" asked Luffy. Before Nami could answer she noticed that Zoro walked through the door.

"Hey it's Zoro! Hey Zoro!" yelled out Nami '_Well at least someone came in'_ thought Nami as she didn't want to explain to Luffy why her face turned red.

Zoro just look at Nami weirdly and sat down next to Luffy. "Hey Luffy what did you do to our apartment 'cause I just went there for a minute and it stinks!"

"Well you see I was…" started Luffy when he was interrupted by Nami.

"Please guys you have a girl present. Could you finish your talk elsewhere?"

"There's a girls present? I don't see any girl" said Zoro He smirked to himself and then he received a large thwack on his head.

"What the hell?!" yelled Zoro. Now it was Nami's turn to smile. Suddenly her cell phone started ringing. She picked it up and it was Tashigi.

"Hey Tash, How are you? I'm good. Guess who I'm having lunch with? Zoro!" said Nami as she talked to Tashigi. She quickly looked over to Zoro and saw him turning red. She silently chuckled to herself and continued her conversation.

Zoro felt himself going red. 'So what it's not like I care' he thought to himself. Just then Usopp and Sanji entered.

"Yo guys we're over here!" yelled Luffy.

"Yeah yeah we see you" said Sanji as they made their way to the table. He then saw Nami. "Hi Nami-san!" he said.

Nami was still on the phone so she just waved hi and went back to her conversation.

Chopper then entered and sat next to Usopp.

"Hey guys Christmas is coming up" Said Usopp "What do you want to do?" he looked around for any suggestions but saw that Luffy was too busy eating and Sanji and Zoro where having a staring contest and Chopper was the only one listening. Usopp sighed.

Nami got off the phone. "Hey guys Christmas is coming up so what do you want to do?" asked Nami. Sanji immediately stopped the staring contest and listened to Nami and then hit Luffy on the head because he was still eating. Luffy recovered from the blow and then listened to Nami.

'_They listen to her but they don't listen to me'_ thought Usopp and then sighed again.

"Well what do you guys want to do?" asked Nami again.

"I don't really care" said Zoro.

"As long as I am with Nami-san and Robin-Chan I'm happy" said Sanji (Who else)

"Let's take a trip!" suggested Luffy.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea" said Usopp.

"Yeah, I should be able too get time of work" said Chopper.

"Hey where is Robin-Chan?" asked Sanji.

"Oh yeah she said that she had some extra work to do today so she wasn't able to make it for lunch. But a trip does sound good. Where to?" asked Nami.

"Um…"

"Um…"

"Um…"

"Um…"

"Um…"

"Okay… that was totally useless. So we still have to decide on a location. And are we going to do Secret Santa or not?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! Let's do Secret Santa!" shouted Luffy.

"Okay so that's one yes for SS what about you guys?" she turned towards Sanji, Zoro and Usopp.

"Yeah I don't mind SS. It sounds good." said Usopp.

"I don't care" said Zoro.

"SS sounds really good" agreed Chopper.

"I don't mind. I hope I get Nami-san or Robin-Chan" said Sanji.

Nami sweat dropped. "Okay that's all of us for SS now we just have to ask Robin and decide where we will go."

"Yeah!" shouted Luffy, Usopp, Chopper and Sanji as they clinked their glasses together and started drinking. Nami wondered why Zoro didn't join in but when she looked towards him she saw that he was sleeping. Nami sweat dropped again.

"This is going to be one long holiday" sighed Nami.

* * *

Was the second chapter what you expected? Is the story good? Am I asking too many questions like Luffy? If you have replies to any of them please review! 


	3. A confession

Yes I know. Why no updates? Well peoples it was because my computer crashed. :( and all my files were gone. :( but now it's back and I can get back to updating:)

**Chapter 3: A confession**

**

* * *

**

**Nami and Robin's place**

Nami came home after a long day at work. After she returned from her lunch with the gang her boss didn't give her any breaks and she had to get straight into it. She sighed and sat down at her computer and turned it on. Her boss was supposed to send her an important document. She opened up her inbox and saw that Luffy had left her a message.

_**Hey Nami,**_

_**Did we decide where we were going to go on our holiday? I emailed you because you're responsible. And do you know who paid for my lunch because I didn't and Zoro didn't. Seeya tomorrow!**_

_**Luffy**_

Nami smiled to herself as she read the message. _'He emailed me! He could have emailed one of the guys but he emailed me!'_ She then decided to get back with a reply.

_**Hi Luffy,**_

_**No we didn't decide where we're going yet because I have to ask Robin first and then we will decide. And I paid for your lunch. But don't worry you don't have to pay me back. Seeya.**_

_**Love Nami**_

Nami heisted over the 'Love' part. She deleted the word 'Love' and put in 'From'. Then she put in 'Love' again. She couldn't decide when someone leaned down beside her and pressed send.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH" Nami screamed shocked.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH" The person screamed.

Nami turned around to see Robin screaming behind her.

"Why did you scream?" asked Robin.

Nami got angry "Well imagine someone sneaking up behind you and you don't even know that they are home!" Nami then looked at her computer.

**Your Message has been sent.**

"NO!" she screamed. Robin covered her ears. "Robin you are dead."

"Nami calm down! Remember it's Luffy he doesn't know the difference between love and from."

Nami sat back down and sighed "Yeah I guess you're right."

"Now what did you guys want to ask me" said Robin.

Nami eyed her suspiciously. "Did you read the whole message?"

"Yeah um…what do you want to ask me?"

"Well at lunch today we decided to go away for Christmas. You know like take a trip. Anyway we don't know where to go so we were wondering whether you have any suggestions." Said Nami.

Robin thought for awhile then she smiled "I have a great idea."

"What?"

"Well my boss wants me to an article in Hawaii in beaches and I going there for three weeks. A week before Christmas, Christmas week and the week after Christmas."

Nami gasped "Wow Robin that's perfect! Christmas at the beach! It's just what we need!"

"Yeah but will all of you be able to get tickets?" asked Robin.

"If the guys can get their money together then I should be able to get them. Just tell me the details."

**At Luffy's and Zoro's**

The guys were all hanging out at Luffy's and Zoro's place for the soccer game. Luffy had just finished checking his email and Robin was right. Luffy didn't notice the word love. He headed out just as the guys arrived.

"Hey Luffy can I check my emails?" asked Sanji.

"Sure Sanji" answered Luffy completely unaware that he left his inbox open.

Sanji sat down at the computer. _'Hmm Nami-san seems to have emailed Luffy. What about I wonder.' _Sanji quickly scanned the message and everything seemed to be fine until he reached the bottom.

"Hey Sanji where are you going? The game's about to start" asked Usopp.

"Umm I need to head out" he said.

Sanji basically ran towards the building where Nami and Robin lived. He got to the building and ran up the stairs to the apartment.

"Nami-san open up!" he shouted as he pounded on the door.

Nami came out looking angry "What is it Sanji?"

"I thought it was just something Robin-chan made up…" he panted. "…but do you really love Luffy?"

Nami was shocked. She hung her head. "Yes" she said slowly. "Yes I do."

* * *

Okay since Sanji is my fave character I didn't really like breaking his heart. But it had to be done. Anyway I should update more regularly now but in the meanwhile... Please Review!!! 


	4. An Old Friend

Okie Dokie! The fourth chapter is here!

**Chapter 4. An old friend**

* * *

Sanji stood in the middle of the hall looking at Nami. He then hung his head and said "You really do love him?" he asked almost in a whisper.

Nami looked up at Sanji "Yes…I'm sure of it. I really do."

"But what about us?" he asked almost pleadingly.

"I'm sorry Sanji but it wouldn't have worked out. We are not the same."

Sanji was shocked. "Not the same?! Then what are you and Luffy!?" he almost shouted but stopped himself just in time.

"I don't know…it's just when it's just us two…for example when we are both in 'P n C' and you guys aren't there yet it's…" Nami started to blush "it's different."

Sanji, once again shocked, looked crestfallen. "I notice that you don't call me Sanji-kun anymore. At least you stopped after we broke up."

"Yeah well you have to know that after we broke up I would have stopped" she then peered closely at Sanji. "You still don't think that we could have gotten back together do you?" she asked carefully.

"Well…I did have a bit of a hope"

"Oh Sanji you should have known we just can't get back together."

Sanji sighed "I know and…" he took a deep breath "…I hope you're happy with him."

Nami slowly started to smile "Thank you Sanji. I hope we can still be friends."

Sanji started to smile as well "As long as you're happy, of course we can still be friends." Then his pervert side came over him. "Now how 'bout a hug?" he asked as he stood there with his arms wide open.

Nami looked at him and shook her head. Sanji put his head down but then brought it back up with a smile. "Well it never hurts to ask does it?" he said and Nami laughed. They then said their goodbyes and Sanji headed back to Luffy's apartment.

When he got back the guys were all watching the game.

"Everything okay Sanji?" asked Luffy while his eyes didn't leave the TV.

"Yeah everything's fine" he said as he sat down. He looked at Luffy. "Man you're a lucky guy."

Everyone stared at him. "What? He is" Said Sanji and everyone shrugged it off and turned back to watch the game.

**The Next Day**

The gang had just finished their usual lunch at 'P n C' and Usopp was on his way back to his apartment to pick up some blueprints for his next job.

'_So all we have to do is come up with the money, hand it to Nami and she will book our tickets for us' _thought Usopp. At lunch today both Nami and Robin explained their plan to go to Hawaii for the Christmas break.

_Flashback_

"_You see Robin has to go there for business anyway so it would be perfect" explained Nami._

"_And my boss said he would give me Christmas week off so I won't be away all the time." Added Robin._

"_YOSH! Let's go!" shouted Luffy as he jumped up and down in his seat._

"_What about the money?" asked Zoro._

"_Well I've checked out some fares online and if you each get me the money by the end of this week I should be able to book the same flight as Robins" said Nami._

_Luffy, Usopp and Chopper started jumping around singing: 'We're going to Hawaii! We're going to Hawaii!' Sanji started fanaticizing about all the bikinis and Zoro just sat there with his eyes closed._

_End Flashback _

Usopp was almost at his apartment building when he noticed a blond haired girl carrying a box out of a truck. He decided to go up to her.

"Um excuse me, do you need some help?" he asked.

The blond girl spun around "Yes I…" she stopped and stared. "Usopp? Is that you?" she asked shocked.

Now it was Usopp's turn to be shocked. "Kaya? Is it really you?"

Kaya dropped the box and hugged him. Usopp was shocked again but liked it. She pulled away and started to blush.

Usopp spoke first. "So how are you? The last time I saw you was graduation. Then we spilt up and went to different collages."

"Yes. So have you followed your dream and become an architect?" asked Kaya.

"Yes actually I just finished setting out plans for a new mall that might open soon. How about you? Have you become a doctor?"

"Just call me Dr. Kaya" giggled Kaya and Usopp laughed along with her.

"Um so would you like some help moving in?" asked Usopp.

"Sure you could grab one of those boxes if you don't mind" said Kaya pointing to a bunch of boxes.

Usopp gulped. '_All those boxes look heavy. NO don't lie Usopp. Ah I know I'll grab one of the lighter boxes'_ thought Usopp then he realized that Kaya was still looking at him. "No problem Kaya" he said.

**After all the moving in**

"Well thanks for helping me move in Usopp. It was great to catch up" said Kaya.

Usopp gulped. _'I still want to see her again. What should I do?'_ "Um Kaya would you like to catch up…let's say…well…" _'Spit it out Usopp!'_ "Not this Saturday but next Saturday?" he asked.

Kaya smiled "That would be lovely. I'll see you then" she said.

After Kaya closed her apartment door Usopp was on top of the world. He basically skipped back to his apartment. He didn't even notice Sanji when he bumped into him.

"Someone is happy" stated Sanji.

"Try super happy! YAHOOO!" shouted Usopp.

"Just remember that we still have to get Nami-san the money. If we get that plane it will leave on Saturday."

Usopp stopped dead in his tracks. "Which Saturday? This Saturday or the next?"

Sanji began chopping up the vegetables. "The next."

* * *

Okay so there wasn't much LuNa or ZoTa (well there wasn't any ZoTa) it's getting there though. Don't worry they will come in the next chapter. For now please review!


	5. An idea and dinner with the boss

Well the last time I left you Usopp found out that his date was the same time they were leaving for Hawaii! What happens next? Read on to find out...

**Disclaimer:** Okay so I haven't added the disclaimer until now but I have an excuse...I forgot (Hey I didn't say it was a good excuse). Well anyway I don't own One Piece sobs

**Chapter 5. An idea and dinner with the boss**

* * *

Usopp stood there shocked. _'Next Saturday. Next Saturday.' _Those two words haunted him. Sanji stood there looking at him. Usopp hadn't said anything for 5 minutes straight and just stood there with a blank expression on his face.

Sanji cleared his throat. "Ah Usopp? Are you okay?" he asked.

Usopp slowly looked over to where Sanji was standing and then he threw back his head. "WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE NEXT DAMN SATURDAY!!!!" he shouted.

Sanji leapt back in surprise. He was shocked at Usopp's outburst and also a little scared.

Usopp started to gasp for breath. "Man shouting like that can take a lot out of you" he said.

"YOU THINK?" cried Sanji angrily.

"Hey! What's with the attitude?" asked Usopp.

"YOU BASTARD! WHAT'S WITH YOUR ATTITUDE?! YOU WERE THE ONE GOING ALL AGRO!" screamed Sanji.

Usopp sighed and slumped down on a chair. "Oh yeah my problem. Well it's a tough one. Can you help me?"

"I'm not sure that I want to" huffed Sanji.

"Please! Its trouble with a girl" begged Usopp.

Sanji didn't say anything. He just walked over to the smoke alarm and unhooked it. Then he came back and sat down opposite Usopp and lit a cigarette. "What's the problem?"

Usopp sighed "Well you see there's this girl who just moved in across the street and I used to know her. Her name is Kaya and she's really nice and pretty. So anyway she remembered me and I remembered her I mean how could I not?" Sanji just looked at him with the get-on-with-the-story face. "Oh right so I helped her move in and we had so much fun so I thought why don't I invite her out to dinner? And I did and the dinner is scheduled for next Saturday. That is my problem" finished off Usopp.

Sanji took his cigarette out of his mouth and eyed Usopp. "So you're telling me that you weren't even looking for a girl and you found one and I have been looking ever since I broke up with Nami and every girl has rejected me? That's not fair!" Sanji put his head down on the table and started to weep anime style.

Usopp hit Sanjis head. "Would you focus? What should I do?"

Sanji looked up still teary eyed then wiped the tears from his eyes. "Well can't you just reschedule the date?" he asked.

"That's the thing I can't because if I did I wouldn't be able to go on the holiday. That's why I'm working overtime this next week."

"Hmm well maybe you could invite her on the trip and as a bonus pay for half the ticket!" suggested Sanji.

"Don't you think she might find it a little weird that for our first date we are taking a trip to Hawaii?" asked Usopp.

"No besides then I'll get to meet her!" exclaimed Sanji.

"Baka! Is that all you think about? Well I'll have to see how it goes. I might invite her or I might not" said Usopp and headed off to his room.

**Meanwhile moving on to Nami**

Nami was deathly bored. Her boss had asked her if she could finish off some paper work that he should have finished.

"But you know how it is Nami. When you have a date you shouldn't just leave her waiting in your bed…you have to entertain her!" were his exact words before he headed off with another girl in his car. Nami was disgusted but she needed the job so she stuck to it.

"And once your done make some dinner reservations at some fancy restaurant, I don't really care which, at 8 for three you, me and one of my friends. She's going to be helping us financially and I want you to get to know her" said her boss.

"Yes Mr. Yoshioka" said Nami.

Nami sighed "Finally I've done this damn paperwork now which restaurant?" Nami looked through the phonebook but couldn't find anything that looked good in particular. _'After all they have to satisfy my taste buds as well since I'm going along.' _Finally she thought she would just call the Baratie and ask Sanji if she could make reservations for 8. Sanji agreed and it was all set.

**That Night**

Nami had called up her boss and told him the address for the Baratie. Once she made sure everything was in order in the office she ran back home to get dressed. She wore a tight fitting orange dress with pink strips. She put on some nice earrings and was ready to go. She looked at the clock.

"Kuso! It's already 7:30? I couldn't have taken that long! Damn I gotta run!"

While she was running to the taxi stand to catch a cab she nearly ran over someone.

"Hey what the hell? Watch where you're go-" Nami stopped and looked up. She saw a familiar face that had black hair.

"L-Luffy?" she gasped. This was no time for her to be bumping into anyone especially Luffy. She looked down at what she was wearing and then realized that Luffy hadn't seen her like this.

"Nami is that you?" asked Luffy._ 'Damn is that really her?'_ Luffy thought to himself.

Nami started to get worried. Luffy had been staring at her for quite a while. "Uh Luffy is everything alright? Is there something on my dress?" she asked and frantically started to look if there was any flaw on her dress.

"Um no I mean…" Luffy's face broke into his award winning smile "you look great!" he said and gave her a thumbs up.

Nami started to blush. She quickly checked her watch. "Damn 7:40!" she looked at Luffy. "I gotta run! Seeya tomorrow!" and with that she ran off.

It was 8:58 by the time Nami reached the restaurant. She frantically looked around but didn't see her boss anywhere. She sighed and started to catch her breath. She then heard some footsteps behind her.

"Ah Miss Nami. Good you made it" said a familiar voice. Nami spun around to see her boss standing behind her.

"Oh hello Mr. Yoshioka. I hope the place I picked out is suitable." Said Nami.

Mr. Yoshioka smiled at her. "Yes it looks like a wonderful place" he leaned down closer to her. "Actually Nami could you do me a favor?" he asked almost in a whisper.

Nami looked at him slyly "Depends what it is."

Mr. Yoshioka took a step back. Nami hadn't talked to her like that before. But then again she hadn't worked for him for that long. He smiled. "Nami I haven't seen this side of you before. Well anyway the favor is that when I make this signal" he started to tap his nose gently "could you leave so me and my girl to ourselves? You know how it is don't you? That's a good girl."

Nami nodded. She fully understood.

"Yoo-hoo! Yoshioka-san!" yelled out a voice. Mr. Yoshioka and Nami spun around.

'_So that's the girl for the evening'_ thought Nami. The girl was wearing a short black mini skirt with a pink spaghetti strap top that seemed to be reveling quite a lot.

She ran over to him and hugged him. He was very happy and hugged her back. Nami felt awkward so she cleared her throat. The girl turned around and then looked back at Mr. Yoshioka.

"Who's she?" asked the girl.

"Oh yes. This is Nami my assistant. Nami this is Yuki. Yuki this is Nami."

Yuki stared at Nami blankly at first but then gave her an icy smile. "Charmed" she said and then she turned back to her date.

"So shall we head inside Yoshioka-san?" she asked with a cute face.

"Of course. Lead the way Nami" he said.

Nami sighed and started to walk towards the restaurant. _'This is going to be one hell of a night.'

* * *

_

So there was not much about the couples in this chapter but there will be next chapter! I promise both ZoTa and LuNa! If I fail then you may kill me! (Damn I'd better make it a good chapter!) 


	6. The deathly boring Dinner

Alright I'm back from exams and all ready to go! Thanks for the reviews! I really appriciated it!

Disclaimer: I still don't own One Piece

**Chapter 6. The deathly boring Dinner**

* * *

Nami was deathly bored. Her boss had been ignoring her all night and just talking to Yuki. Actually the night had barely started yet. One of Sanji's waiters had only just served the appetizers. Nami was now watching Mr. Yoshioka feed Yuki the chicken drumstick appetizers.

Sanji noticed Nami looking down so he decided to check up on her. He made his way to the table.

"Hello" Sanji extended his arm out to Mr. Yoshioka. "I am the manager of this restaurant, Sanji. May I ask how the appetizers were?" Sanji glanced at Nami and she gave him a grateful smile.

"They were very nice thank you" answered Mr. Yoshioka.

"May I get you two lovely ladies anything?" asked Sanji as he flirted slightly with Yuki. Yuki started to giggle. Mr. Yoshioka frowned. Sanji leaned down to Nami.

"Are you going to be okay?" he whispered to her.

Nami looked up at him and smiled. "I'm going to be fine"

"Well if you need anything I'll be right over there" Sanji said as he pointed over to the kitchen.

"Arigato Sanji" Nami replied and with that Sanji walked off towards the kitchen and as usual lit a cigarette on the way.

Nami smiled to herself. She was grateful to have such great friends. She turned back to see Mr. Yoshioka and Yuki making lovey-dovey eyes at each other. Nami sighed. She was really getting sick of their behaviour.

Soon the main courses came. Nami had a Spaghetti Marinara, Mr. Yoshioka had a roast and Yuki just had a salad. Nami looked down at her plate and then looked at Yuki's. _'No wonder Yuki is so slim. She doesn't eat_ anything' she thought. She started to feel guilty. _'Oh to hell with it. I'm hungry!'_ so she dug into her meal but still couldn't bring herself to finish it.

Soon after their plates had been cleared away, Yuki excused herself to the bathroom so it was just Nami and her boss.

Mr. Yoshioka leaned over towards Nami "So what do you think of Yuki?" he asked.

Nami put on a fake smile "I think she's lovely."

"Great! Because I'm thinking of asking her to join the company."

Nami almost choked on her wine. "Which cough department will she cough be in?" Nami spluttered out.

"Oh I'm not sure but I don't think that she is qualified to be an accountant"

"Oh, okay then" replied Nami. She started to relax again.

"Actually I was wondering if you might be able to leave now" said Mr. Yoshioka.

"Now? Why?" asked Nami.

"Because I was thinking maybe Yuki and I should have sometime alone" Nami gave her boss a weird look "so I can break the news that I'm going to employ her."

"Sure" answered Nami with a sly look on her face.

"Hey I did ask you to leave when I tell you to, and you agreed" said Mr. Yoshioka.

"Fine" said Nami. "Just tell Yuki that I had an emergency to get to or something."

"Don't worry. I'll think up an appropriate excuse" Mr. Yoshioka called out as Nami left.

Nami left the restaurant and walked down the street. She was just about to head home when she heard her tummy grumble. Nami looked down at her tummy.

'_Man I wish I had eaten more'_ she thought. Then it hit her. There was no food in the apartment! _'Well I don't want to go shopping. Maybe I'll just wonder around and see what's open.'_

She walked around for a while looking for a restaurant or café to eat in but everything was either closed or too full. Finally she found an ice-cream parlour that looked just about deserted_. 'But this will have to do'_

She walked inside. "Hi. I was wondering are you guys still open?" she asked a waiter.

"Oh yeah. Don't worry there's still someone upstairs eating" answered the waiter.

"Oh, okay then. I think I'll go and sit upstairs then" said Nami. She didn't necessarily want to be alone with a waiter. You never know what they might do.

Nami made her way upstairs and who she saw up there gave her a shock. There was a guy there with short black hair who was smiling like a little kid while eating his ice-cream.

"Luffy?" cried out Nami. She was almost in shock.

"Hey Nami! Want some ice-cream?" asked Luffy.

"What are you-? When did you-? How did you-?" Nami was in shock that she couldn't even say the end of her sentences. "Okay wait. **Why** are you here?"

"Oh because I wanted ice-cream and Zoro was still working so I decided to come here."

"So this is where you were headed when we bumped into each other."

Luffy scuffed down more of his ice-cream. "Mmhm!"

Nami sat down next to him. "So is the ice-cream any good here?" she asked.

Luffy nodded and then took another bite. The waiter came upstairs.

"So, are you ready to order ma'm?" he asked.

"Actually I haven't had a chance to look at the menu" answered Nami.

"Oh well I'll come back later then" said the waiter.

"No! Stop" called out Luffy. "Just get her the Tangerine Scoop." The waiter nodded and headed back downstairs.

Nami looked at Luffy. "Why did you order for me?" she asked.

"Cause I know what you like" grinned Luffy.

"And what if I wanted vanilla?" asked Nami.

"Well you wouldn't cause you don't like vanilla" said Luffy simply.

Nami was taken aback. She looked at Luffy carefully. "Since when do you know so much about me?" she asked.

"I dunno" shrugged Luffy "I just do."

"Um miss?" interrupted the waiter. "Here is your ice-cream"

"Arigato" answered Nami.

Nami took a bite out of her Tangerine Scoop. "Mmm" surprisingly it was good.

"Is it good?" asked Luffy.

Nami nodded and took another bite "It's great!" she exclaimed.

"See I know what you like" said Luffy.

They sat in silence for a while until Nami finally broke it.

"So where exactly is Zoro?" she asked "cause if I remember correctly he doesn't work today."

"I dunno where he is" answered Luffy. He changed the subject "Where were you heading out all fancy?"

"Oh I went to Sanji's restaurant for-" she was about to add something else when Luffy interrupted her.

"Are you back with Sanji" asked Luffy in all seriousness.

"Wha-NO! If you had let me finish I was going to say I had to have a business dinner with my boss. Besides I like someone else." Nami let that last part slip. She didn't mean to say it but it just came out.

"Nami you like someone?" asked Luffy suddenly picking up interest.

"No I don't"

"Who is he?" asked Luffy. They were now heading downstairs to get the bill.

"Look Luffy, he's no one okay? Now are you paying or am I?" said Nami trying to change the subject.

"Um I'll pay. Wait so if he's no one then is he-wait!" exclaimed Luffy still trying to figure it out. He paid the bill and they both walked out.

"So is he a mystery man?" concluded Luffy.

"Yes Luffy he's a mystery man" said Nami sarcastically.

"Cool. I figured it out" said Luffy obviously not getting the sarcasm.

They walked down the road talking in silence again. Suddenly Nami spotted two familiar figures down in the distance. She gasped.

"What is it?" asked Luffy noticing Nami suddenly speeding up.

"Those two people. You see them holding hands?"

"Yeah" said Luffy slowly.

"Oh man don't you get it. Look more closely" Nami was basically jumping up and down now.

"OH MY-Mmf!" cried Luffy. He was stopped by name before they got that couples attention.

"Yes Luffy it's Zoro and Tashigi" said Nami. "Wow I never thought they would get together" Suddenly a brilliant idea dawned on Nami. Luffy glanced at her.

"Uh Nami what are you doing?"

"Getting out my phone. I'm gonna take a picture of them."

Luffy grinned at the idea. "Go get em Nami"

Nami smiled and started making her way to the unaware couple. Finally she got close enough. She jumped up in front of them. "Smile!" she cried out.

Tashigi clutched on to Zoro and Zoro just looked mad. Once the picture was taken Nami ran.

"I'm going to get you bitch!" shouted Zoro.

Nami ran back to the corner where Luffy was.

"Did you get it?" he asked.

"Yep" panted Nami. "And I just sent it to everybody too."

* * *

Alright to thank you guys for the reviews I've decided to answer some of them. So here it goes! 

**BringMe2life1490** – Thanks don't worry. This is a LuNa fic so hopefully this chapter will kind of answer your question.

**Nuit Fleur**** - **Wow I'm so glad that you decided to check out my fic! Thanks for understanding about the end of term thing. Finally its over!

**rawr-its-keisha**** – **Sorry I stopped on the day you started reading. Thanks for the review.

**adriana.a.n** – Yeah. I like UsoKa and LuNa as well. They're 2 of my fave pairings.

* * *

Alrighty thanks for the reviews and keep on reviewing. 


	7. The ZoroTashigi Backstory

Well here is the next chapter and don't worry. The Hawaii part is coming soon!

**Chapter 7. The Zoro/Tashigi Backstory **

_

* * *

_

Zoro was on his way to work. It was about 1 pm. He had the afternoon to night shift. He thought it was going to be a normal day. Serve some drinks, watch the people get drunk, listen to their drunk talk. Basically the usual. He got to the bar and immediately started to serve the drinks.

Tashigi was on her way to the police academy. A few months ago she had enrolled into the academy and went for countless training sessions, target practices and had to wake at very early hours in the morning. Finally that day had come. The day that would change her career either for better or for worse. Out of the 25 people that had enrolled only 5 positions were available.

She finally reached the academy. She walked over to where the results were going to be announced. She found the rest of the trainees waiting for Captain Smoker to announce the results.

"Alright you rats. Listen up! Now only 5 of you can make it in and I've got the results right here" Smoker pointed to the piece of paper in front of him.

Tashigi was nervous as hell. She thought she was going to throw up as Smoker read out the first of the 5.

"Alright. The first person to make it into the police academy is…Fullbody."

Fullbody's best friend, Jango, cheered his head off. Other clapped politely while some of the others groaned.

Smoker made a signal for quiet. "The next person is…Coby."

Some whined that he was a crybaby and didn't deserve the position but Tashigi was glad that Coby made it. He was kind and fair. Maybe a little too soft hearted but he still would make a good officer.

"Okay the third person is…Jango," announced Captain Smoker.

Jango ran up to Fullbody and the both of them cheered. Tashigi wondered why they were so eager to be officers. Then she saw them trying to catch Captain Hina's eyes. She sighed. _'Boys will be boys I guess.' _

"The next person to make it onto the team is…Helmepo" announced Smoker.

Most people booed and some people said that he only made it in cause of his dad. Tashigi sighed. There was only one position left and the chances looked slim.

Smoker looked at the paper and then looked up. "The last person that has made it as an officer is…Tashigi."

Tashgi smiled broadly. She ran up to where her other fellow officers were standing. She wasn't looking where she was going and tripped over a rock.

"How the hell did she make it instead of me" cried out a trainee called Nezumi.

"She deserved it and not you!" exclaimed Smoker. The rest of the trainees laughed as they saw Nezumi shut up.

Tashigi was on top of the world for the rest of the day. She was so happy she thought she would celebrate.

'_Hmm who should I call first?'_ thought Tashigi to herself. She decided to call Nami first. She told her the good news and asked her if she would like for a girls night out tonight. Nami replied no as she was too busy.

Next she called Vivi but again Vivi replied she was too busy. She called a few more friends but they all replied that they were busy.

Tashigi slammed the phone down in disgust. "How the hell can they all be busy?" she cried to herself. Then she had a thought. 'I'll go out by myself and have a great time. That will show them!'

About half an hour later Tashigi was ready. She was wearing a blueish purple top and a pair of baggy jeans.

"All right!" she exclaimed. "Time to go and have fun without the girls so I can rub it in their faces!" She grabbed her purse and walked out of her front door, confident that she was going to have fun.

After 3 sleazy clubs and accidentally walking into a strip club Tashigi was sitting on the curb feeling sorry for herself.

'_Why the hell does this happen to me?'_ she thought to herself. She was wondering why she couldn't find a good bar and pick up any guys. Then it hit her. Nami always knew the good bars and Robin knew how to pick up guys.

"CRAP!! I haven't learned anything from them!!" she cried to herself. A few passerby's looked at her strangely but carried on.

"That's it!" Tashigi told herself as she picked herself up. "I am going to go to one last bar and it's going to be good and I am going to pick up a guy!"

Tashigi didn't have to walk for long. She found a bar. She didn't see any hookers waiting outside so she thought it should be safe enough to go in.

When she walked inside she saw people dancing on the dance floor and more people sitting at the bar drinking. There were no strippers thankfully so she decided to pull up a chair at the bar.

"Could I have one martini please?" Tashigi called out to the bartender.

The bartender spun around. He looked familiar to her. Somehow that green hair stood out.

"Tashigi?" asked the familiar bartender.

"Zoro?" she asked back. Now she remembered him. She had met him a couple of time whenever Nami or Robin held a party at their apartment.

"What are you doing here?" they both asked at the same time.

Zoro went first. "I work here."

Tashigi knew Zoro worked in a bar. She had asked him before so she wasn't too surprised.

"Oh well I'm celebrating. I just got a promotion" exclaimed Tashigi. She was happy. Zoro was the first person that she got to tell in person that she had gotten a promotion.

"Congratulations" said Zoro. "Tell you what. That martini you ordered is on the house."

Tashigi was taken aback. She hadn't met Zoro that many times and she didn't think that he was the kind of person to give out drinks.

"A-arigato' she managed to say.

Zoro started to make the drink. 'It's amazing how much she looks like Kuina' he thought to himself. When he first met Tashigi he was kinda freaked out at the weird resemblance that Tashigi bared to Kuina. But then he got to know her and without realizing it he started to like her.

Zoro turned around to look at her. She was waiting patiently for her drink. She wasn't the kind to check her make up the moment someone had left. Zoro grabbed the drink and was about to give it to her when he saw one of the customers walk up to her.

"Hey pr-pr-pretty lady. Wanna dance?" the customer slurred. Tashigi held her breath as he talked. He stunk.

"Um no thank you" she answered politely.

The stranger glared at her and then turned around to his friends. "See guys I told you this one was stingy. What a whore not wanting to dance with me."

One of his friends got up "That's cause she wants to dance with me" exclaimed the other guy.

Tashigi was soon surrounded by a bunch of drunken men. Zoro couldn't stand it any longer.

"Would you morons back off? She clearly doesn't want to dance."

The men turned towards him. "You looking for a fight man? Cause if you are you clearly are in the wrong bar."

"I got news for you. I own this bar!" exclaimed Zoro.

"Ooh! Mr Big Shot want's too fight! Well boys we might as well show him how it's done then!"

**At Tashigi's House**

"OUCH!" shouted Zoro. They were back at Tashigi's house and she was treating his wounds.

"Hold still!" she cried out. Zoro had fought really well at the bar. Tashigi blushed when she remember he fought for her.

"Are you ok?" asked Zoro when he noticed that she was blushing.

"Oh um yeah I'm fine. Now I just need to put on some cream and then we're done."

Zoro nodded his head. Tashigi started applying the cream. "You know you really didn't have to do this" said Zoro.

"Well you didn't have to fight for me" replied Tashigi.

"Hey. If I didn't you would probably end up really hurt."

"And how would you know that?" asked Tashigi. "I just joined the police force so for all you know I could have a gun in my bag."

Zoro looked at her "Do you?"

"No" she replied sheepishly.

Zoro looked at the clock. Since he had no reason to stay anymore he thought he should get going.

"Well I'm going to go…so seeya 'round I guess" he said. Tashigi watched him get up and pick up his jacket but before he was out of the door…

"Wait!" she cried. She started to blush. She didn't mean to yell that loud. "Um I mean, you could stay if you want."

Zoro smiled "Well that's okay. I'd better get going anyway. But if you do want to…um…meet up again we can…I guess" said Zoro slowly.

Tashigi smiled "Are you asking me out on a date?" she asked slowly.

Zoro smiled "Yeah. Shall we say 7:00 this Friday? I'll pick you up."

Tashigi nodded.

"Great! I mean uh that's cool. See you then." And with that he walked out the door.

Tashigi smiled. She watched Zoro walk down the path and when he was out of site…

"I got a DATE!!!!!" she screamed at the top of her voice. Now she couldn't wait until Friday.

_End flashback_

So that was the date. And it was going really well until Nami and Luffy took a picture of them. Zoro then started chasing after them and Tashigi started chasing after Zoro.

"Get back here you bitch!" cried Zoro.

Nami ducked into an alley way with Luffy and was finally out of site.

"Nami what are you-" started Luffy but stopped when Nami signaled for him to be quiet.

They then sat in silence for the next few minutes until they heard Tashigi calming Zoro down and them walking away.

Nami sighed "That was close."

"Yeah it was. Are you still sending the picture to everyone?" asked Luffy.

Nami smiled evilly. "Hell yeah!"

**

* * *

**– Yes I'm back but don't worry I never went anywhere. I just don't have time for my fanfics. But now I try to make time. 

**fireyhotspot**** – **I don't really like the sanjixnami pairing but I'm glad you like the luffyxnami pairing.

**Shijiro – **Don't worry the Hawaii part is coming up soon and I can't wait to write it!

Well till the next chapter! Please review because without reviews there is no story.


	8. Luffy paid attention to detail!

Yes I know I haven't been updating but what else do you do when you have no inspiration whatsoever. Anyways here's the chapter.

**Chapter 8. Luffy paid attention to detail?!**

Disclaimer: No I don't own One Piece

* * *

Nami woke up the next day. She remembered what happened last night and started to laugh. She checked her phone for any replies. She had gotten 1 from Sanji, 1 from Vivi, 1 from Usopp and 1 from Chopper. All of them saying "What the hell?" or "LMAO!" 

Nami laughed. She got out of bed and went into the kitchen. She saw Robin sitting there reading the paper.

"Good morning," said Robin. "Excellent photo. How did you get it?"

Nami laughed. She explained what had happened and how she got the photo. Soon Robin was laughing as well.

"Who knew that our friend had a heart? But I did always think that Tashigi liked him," said Robin. Nami nodded.

"So have you got a good day at work?" asked Nami.

"Yes. I think so," replied Robin. "Well I would call it good anyway. I'm finding out what assignments I get when we get to Hawaii. How about you?" she asked as she sipped her tea.

Nami sighed. "Well my boss has hired one of his floozy's to work for him and she really is a bitch. Plus there's all the paperwork that I have to fill in for him because he was too drunk to fill it in himself. So yeah. That's my day."

"Why don't you just quit?" asked Robin. "I mean if you really are that miserable then you should."

"I know I should it's just I can't afford to," explained Nami. "You have no idea how much I want to though."

After more conversation Nami finally got ready and went to work. She knew it was going to be a long day because her boss was going to be rambling on about Yuki. She sighed and hoped it would get better.

_**Luffy and Zoro's apartment**_

Luffy was pacing up and down. He had a great time last night. Eating ice-cream with Nami and running away from Zoro. It was great fun. He remembered it all perfectly, especially Nami. And that was the problem. He couldn't get out that image of Nami. She looked great in that tight fitting orange dress with pink stripes. Luffy was confused. For the first time in his life he paid attention to _detail_??

He sat down. "Maybe if I watch some TV it might clear my mind," Luffy said to himself.

He turned on the TV and flipped the channels.

"News, news, news, news, news, ooh! Cooking show!" exclaimed Luffy. "Mmm. Food. That always get's your mind distracted."

Even though he was trying so hard to concentrate on the show Luffy kept on going back to thinking about Nami. His mind started of thinking about cooking but he just couldn't concentrate.

_'Okay. You're watching the cooking show. Cooking is good,' he thought to himself starting to calm down. 'Hey one of my friends cooks. Sanji cooks. Sanji used to like Nami. Nami wears nice dresses and looks pretty.'_ And that's how the image got stuck in his head again.

Luffy was freaking out! He had no idea what was going on. _'I really need to talk to someone,'_ thought Luffy. Suddenly he heard the door open.

"Hey Luffy," said Zoro. "I was on my way to work when I bumped into Nami. She got our tickets and here's yours."

"Damnit Zoro! Stop mentioning Nami!!" cried out Luffy and ran into his room and slammed the door.

Zoro scratched his head. "What the hell is his problem?" Zoro shrugged it off. He started to make his way to work.

On his way he started to think about their upcoming trip. He was excited. Everyone had gotten their money in on time and it seemed that Usopp had even managed to scrape up enough cash to invite his old friend Kaya.

Zoro started to think about his own love life now. He felt that the date with Tashigi last night went really well. Well as good as it could have gone anyway. The last part wasn't the greatest. It started off really well with a romantic candlelight dinner on the pier. Then it went downhill. Tashigi wanted ice-cream and then they were spotted. Zoro did have to make it up to her after the great chase though. So they had their ice-cream in the end.

_'Man I would have beaten Nami and Luffy into a pulp if it wasn't for Tashigi. Why does she have to be so intimidating? Then again, she does have a gun.'_ Zoro was so glad that he was going away for two weeks. Even if it was around all the idiots he called his friends.

_**With Sanji**_

Sanji made his way over to P 'n' C. Luffy had called him up and asked him to meet him there.

_'I wonder what __Luffy wants,'_ wondered Sanji. He chuckled to himself. _'He probably want__s__ to know how __to __operate the new microwave __t__he__y__got__.'_

Sanji reached the restaurant and saw Luffy sitting there waiting to order. He sat down next to him.

"Hey Lu--" started Sanji but he was cut off.

"Shh! I'm ordering!" said Luffy and continued to focus on the menu.

Sanji watched his friend stare intently at the menu. If there was one time when you don't disturb Luffy it was when he was ordering. Sanji poured himself a glass of water and chuckled silently too himself. _'Looks like I'll be here for a while,'_ he thought too himself.

Finally Carne came over from the kitchen and over to the table where Sanji and Luffy were sitting.

"Well what will it be Luffy?" asked Carne.

Luffy didn't answer but continued reading the menu. Carne looked confused. He was about to ask Luffy again but Sanji stopped him.

"Don't bother crappy-cook. He still doesn't know what he wants."

That got Carne fired up. "What the hell gives you the right to call me a crappy-cook huh? And what did I say about smoking in our restaurant?" asked Carne as he pointed to the no smoking sign on the wall. "Are you looking for a fight you bastard?"

Sanji puffed smoke into his face. "Maybe I am," he said coolly. Sanji stood up ready to fight. Just as he was about to attack a fist came flying out of nowhere and suddenly Carne suddenly fell to the floor.

Sanji turned around to see Luffy standing there with his fists raised looking very mad. Sanji glared at him. "Luffy. I had it you know," said Sanji.

"Well," said Luffy innocently, "I wanted to order."

Finally after Carne being dragged back into the kitchen by his fellow chefs, Sanji lecturing Luffy but also telling him good work for throwing such a good blow, and Luffy finally getting his food, they were ready to talk.

"So what did you need to talk to me about Luffy?" asked Sanji.

"Mmph ts aout Namfi," Luffy managed to spit out while chewing his last bite.

Sanji wiped Luffy's spit off his face. "Luffy. Chew before you speak. Now what was it again?"

Luffy gulped down his last bite. "It's about Nami," he repeated.

* * *

Alrighty! Well I'm hoping to update again soon. Oh yeah and the Hawaii part is coming up in at least the next couple of chapters. Till next time please read & review! 


	9. Questions and Answers

Sorry for the late update. I did get a question about if this followed the original storyline and they landed on a new island or its a different storyline altogether. The answer? A different storyline altogether. Hope I cleared up the confusion! Now on with the story!

**Chapter 9. Questions and answers**

Disclaimer: Yep, I don't own One Piece

* * *

Sanji nearly choked on his sake. "What do you mean 'It's about Nami'? Is Nami-san okay? I knew that boss of hers can't be trusted!" he started yelling in the middle of the restaurant.

"What no!" Luffy started freaking out. "No Nami is ok, I think…why? Do you know something I don't know?"

"I dunno, all I know is that she had dinner with her boss and this really hot woman last night?" Sanji explain.

"Hey I had ice cream with Nami last night!"exclaimed Luffy.

Now Sanji was confused. "Wait Nami-san was having dinner with her boss last night at my restaurant. Although she did leave early," Sanji explained to Luffy.

"Mmm that ice cream did taste good. I wonder if they're open now," Luffy said to himself clearly not listening.

"Listen to me when I'm talking to you baka!!" shouted Sanji as he kicked Luffy on the head.

"Ouch that hurt!" cried out Luffy as he rubbed his head.

Sanji sighed. "As I was saying Nami-san left the dinner with her boss around nine thirty last night. Did she meet you after that?"

Luffy scratched his head. "Yeah I think I met her after that. I was on to my third scoop when she came in I think," explained Luffy.

"Stop thinking about the ice cream baka!" Sanji shouted again. "Now what did you want to tell me about Nami-san?"

"Well, we were talking last night and…wait what did she say?" Luffy asked himself.

"It's amazing that she was able to actually have a conversation with you," Sanji said quietly to himself.

"Oh yeah!" exclaimed Luffy. "She said something about a mystery man that she liked. Do you know anything about him?" he asked.

Sanji looked up in surprise. _'Was Nami-san going to tell Luffy she liked him?'_ He shook his head. "No I don't know anything about it," he said. _'It's probably better for Nami-san to tell him herself.'_

Luffy looked down disappointed. "Man I hoped you would know something about this guy."

"Why?" asked Sanji.

"Well I wanna see if this guy's any good. I mean if he's a jerk or not. If he is a jerk you can count on me to wish he was never born!" exclaimed Luffy.

Sanji looked at the determination in his face. He could see that Luffy did really care for Nami. And as much as it pained him to admit it, Luffy probably cared more for Nami then Sanji ever did.

"So do you think that maybe Robin would know who this guy is? Cause I really wanna find out who he is. Nami won't tell me," said Luffy.

"You know Luffy maybe if you were just patient she might tell you herself. It would probably mean more to her if you found out from her," explained Sanji.

Luffy cocked his head to one side. "Huh?"

"Baka!" exclaimed Sanji. "Basically what I mean is wait and she will tell you," he explained. "C'mon we better get going."

They headed out after paying the bill. "So have you given Nami your payment for the trip yet?" asked Sanji, hoping to change the subject.

"Yeah and she gave us the tickets too!" exclaimed Luffy. "I can't wait to go to Hawaii! All of the meat!"

"I can't wait to see all the babes! I bet they're all just waiting for me!" cried the excited Sanji.

"Hey Sanji how do you know that they're waiting for you?" asked the confused Luffy.

"Never mind Luffy," said Sanji clearly tired of the afternoon's events. He suddenly stopped walking. Luffy looked up to see why Sanji had stopped. When he saw a sign that said 'Baratie' he understood.

"Well this is my stop. See you tomorrow Luffy," Sanji waved as he walked inside. Luffy waved back and then he was off.

Sanji walked into his kitchen and inhaled the smell of seafood. Even though he now owned the restaurant he still could not contain his passion for cooking. He still was mostly found in his kitchen cooking with his chefs.

While dicing he thought about Luffy and Nami. Luffy was so idiotic and could barely pay attention to anything. Nami was so sensible and very smart. _'How can a girl like Nami-san be attracted to a __buffoon__ like Luffy?' _Sanji thought to himself. _'I guess opposites do attract.'_

_**Nami and Robin's apartment**_

The girls were packing for their trip. After all it was only 2 days away but Nami was just really glad that she was going to be away from work. Her boss was being totally unreasonable lately because of all the late nights he was having with all of his 'Lady Friends' as he called them.

"So is everyone coming along?" asked Robin. Nami just stood there folding her clothes.

"Nami?" Robin asked again.

"Huh? What?" This time Nami spun around.

"Nami are you okay? You seem a bit distracted," Robin stated.

"Huh? No I'm fine, now what was it you were asking me?" Nami smiled and continued folding her clothes.

"Nami," Robin said quietly.

Nami dropped the clothes that she was folding. She sat down and put her hands on her face. She felt tears forming and could not suppress the feeling any longer.

Robin heard Nami weeping softly. She put down what she was doing and went over to comfort Nami.

"Why…does…he…have…to…be…such…an…idiot?" cried out Nami while she gasped for breath.

"Shhh," Robin quietly said to calm Nami down. It did work for a while but after a couple of minutes Nami was in tears again.

"Why?" cried out Nami again. This time Robin realized the question was directed to her.

"Nami you have to realize that Luffy is not the brightest person to fall in love with," stated Robin.

"Is this supposed to make me feel better?" asked Nami as she felt her temper rising.

"Well what I'm trying to say is that it's not wrong that you love him it's just you have to give him time and he will come around eventually. Hinting won't do much since Luffy is not really the king of subtleness, so you really must wait for the time to be right so you can tell him," said Robin.

Nami looked up at Robin. "Yeah you're right. Arigato Robin," Nami got up and wiped her face with a tissue. "I can't believe I'm going this crazy over a guy," she exclaimed.

Robin smiled. "Well we all have to go through it sometime."

_**2 Days Later**_

Nami stepped out of the cab and grabbed her bags and headed into the airport. She didn't get to travel with Robin because she had to finish up a couple of things at her office. She looked around but could see no one she knew there. The terminal that they were supposed to be at was 3. She hoped no one else had gotten lost.

_'Of course the two most likely to get lost would be Zoro and Luffy, the ones that have no sense of direction what so ever,'_ thought Nami.

"Hey Zoro I found her!" cried out a familiar voice. "Oi Naaaaami!!"

Nami turned around as she heard her name being called. There she saw Luffy running up to her like a madman and Zoro walking behind and just shaking his head. She smiled.

"Wow, and here I was thinking that you two would be the last," said Nami as she chuckled to herself.

"Well we would have been but Luffy said that he wanted to be early. He kept on saying 'I don't want to keep Nami waiting, I can't keep Nami waiting'," explained Zoro with a bored tone. Luffy just grinned and nodded while Nami blushed.

After 20 minutes of waiting finally everyone had arrived. The girls got along with Kaya and the guys just 'hung out and looked cool' as Usopp put it.

**"Could all passengers that are boarding flight 357 for Hawaii please proceed to gate C-15,"** a voice called out over the intercom.

"Hey guys that's us!" called out Nami. She felt a sudden rush of wind rush past her. She looked up.

"Woo hoo!!!" cried out Luffy as he ran towards a gate.

"BAKA!! That's the wrong gate!!!" cried out Nami as she chased after him. The rest of them walked but quickly so that they wouldn't lose them. Robin smiled to herself.

_'Looks like this trip might reveal quite a few secrets,'_ thought Robin to herself as she walked with the rest of the gang.

* * *

Woo hoo! Finally they're off! Please review and I'll try to update sooner!


	10. A Fun Flight I hope

Ugh troublesome school. if you couldn't tell I've been catching up on my Naruto lately. Anyway yes I finally updated. So here it is! Only 2 weeks of school left! YAHOO! (Man I have been watching way too much Naruto)

Disclaimer: Sad. I don't own One Piece. Wish I did though.

**Chapter 10. A Fun Flight...I hope...**

* * *

"We're going to Hawaii! We're going to Hawaii!" chanted Luffy, Sanji, Usopp and Chopper. They girls including Kaya walked in front laughing to themselves and Zoro trudged behind waiting to get on the plane so he could sleep.

"Hey Nami?" Luffy called out. Nami spun around.

"Yeah?" she looked around to see Chopper stuck in an inflatable toy plane which they got from only God knows where.

"What the hell you guys?" yelled out an enraged Nami. The boys just looked at her frightened.

"Woah what did you idiots do this time?" Zoro asked as he approached the scene.

"Care to repeat that Marimo?" asked Sanji as he got fired up.

"I think I will ero-cook," Zoro answered getting ready to attack.

"Morons!" shouted Nami as she hit the both of them on the head. Kaya was helping Usopp and Luffy get Chopper out of the toy and Robin was just standing there calmly.

"Um we better get going if we're going to make that flight," Usopp said quietly to Nami.

"Right, let's go and no more stopping at shops. We can't afford to lose anymore money if we want to shop in Hawaii." Nami explained starting to calm down.

They moved on to the gate quickly, not wanting to miss their flight but that didn't stop the looks that they got from passing people. But it was normal for them when they were with Luffy, especially when he was excited and man was he excited.

They reached the gate with little time to spare.

"Okay, everyone got their tickets?" Nami asked. After a bit of rummaging around, and Luffy frantically panicking but then realizing it was in his front pocket, they were set to go.

Nami went through the bag check first, followed by Kaya, Usopp, Robin but when it got to Sanji, trouble arose.

"Um sir," the female security guard addressed Sanji.

As soon as Sanji faced her his eyes turned into hearts. "Ahh what a beautiful sight! What do I have the pleasure of helping such a beautiful woman as yourself with?" he asked and flirted.

The woman didn't look impressed. "Sir I'm going to have to make this short since there are a lot of people behind you, but I'm afraid that you'll have to put out that cigarette before you go through here otherwise we can't let you on," the guard explained.

Sanji's jaw dropped and the cigarette would have fallen if Sanji hadn't been so focused on keeping it in. He cleared his throat. "Um how long is the flight?" he asked in a hushed voice.

"Eight hours," the guard stated simply. Sanji still stood there dumbfounded until a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Oi! Are you going to move or not idiot cook?" Zoro shouted. He was two people behind him.

Sanji cursed to himself silently. "Fine, where do I put this out?" The guard got an ashtray and took the cigarette from him and out it out. Sanji moved along, heartbroken.

"Eight hours," he said to Usopp. "Eight hours without one!" he cried out with tears pouring down his face.

"Actually more like nine if you count getting out of the airport," Zoro said as he joined everyone else.

"Marimo-head I'm going to get you!" shouted Sanji as he charged towards Zoro but Nami stopped him.

"No fighting! Not physically or verbally," Nami said. Both of them nodded and got onto the plane in silence.

Nami climbed into her seat next to Robin. "How do you manage to remain so calm?" she asked as she sighed.

"I don't know, I guess I just can," Robin said and smiled. Nami smiled back and looked around to see if everyone was in their seats. The seating went like this:

LeftMiddle

Robin, Nami Usopp, Kaya

Sanji, Luffy Chopper, Zoro

Nami lay back to close her eyes just for a little bit but she didn't get much sleep when she was awoken by Luffy poking her.

"Hey Nami, you awake?" he asked.

"Well I am now. What do you want Luffy?" Nami asked slightly irritated.

"Sanji and I want to know when we're going to take off," Luffy says innocently.

"Well soon I imagine," Nami said as she looked over at Sanji. He was still sitting quietly mumbling to himself and from what Nami make out was "No…eight hours…cigarette…" She sat back to see that Luffy was still next to her.

"Luffy, why don't you sit back down and here," she started to dig something out of her bag, "give Sanji this," she placed a cherry flavored lollipop in his hand.

"Okay," Luffy said and jumped back into his seat. Nami saw Luffy handing the lollipop over. Sanji was not exactly game but Nami knew he would need it sooner or later when the craving got really bad. Suddenly the plane started to move.

"Yay! We're moving! We're moving!" cried out Luffy.

"Oh man, oh man! We're moving! This thing can actually move!" cried out a panicked Chopper.

"Tony-kun, you haven't been on a plane before have you?" asked Kaya gently. Chopper shook his head furiously still pretty freaked.

"Hey Chopper? You know once when I went on a plane I saw this guy with the biggest scar running down his face. And when I asked him he said 'Oh you mean this old thing?' Then…" Usopp was saying to Chopper. Kaya smiled. Usopp's plan had worked. Chopper had stopped freaking out and was now listening intently to the story.

"Zzzzz," Kaya heard a weird sound. She peeked at the seat in front of her. Sure enough it was Zoro snoring. Kaya giggled to herself. _'God only knows how he was able to sleep with all this commotion. Usopp-san sure has made some good friends though.'_ She looked back at Usopp to see he was looking very proud of himself and Chopper looking amazed.

"Nice plan," Kaya whispered into Usopp's ear. He looked at her confused.

"What plan? I was telling one of Captain Usopp's awesome stories!" exclaimed Usopp. Kaya sweat-dropped.

"Oh yeah guys, I completely forgot about it till this morning but how bout we organize our secret santa's?" Nami suggested.

Everyone nodded their heads and said something along the lines of "Oh yeah!" or "I forgot about that."

Kaya looked around confused. Nami saw her and smiled.

"Don't worry, I have one for you as well, that is if you want to take part," Nami said. Kaya smiled and nodded.

Nami pulled out eight slips of paper and a small box out of her hand luggage. She placed the papers into the box and shook it around. "Okay then, everyone pass this around and grab one and make sure you don't show your piece of paper to anyone. Oh and if you get yourself the give it to me and I'll trade for you," Nami explained. Everyone pulled out a slip of paper and luckily no one got themselves.

_'Hmm I got Chopper, I wonder what medical things you can get in Hawaii,'_ thought Sanji.

_Woah__ I got Nami! I wonder what she'll __like?_ Luffy thought.

_'Hmm, Robin eh?__ I think I'll just get her some history book,_' Zoro thought as he shut his eyes to go back to sleep.

_'Nani?__ I got Zoro? Man why'd I get the one hardest to shop for,'_ Usopp complained to himself.

_Kaya__ That's cool__. I'll be able to get to know her even more,'_ Nami thought as she folded her paper.

_'Yes, I'm so glad I got Usopp-san. I was so worried I would get someone else,_ thought Kaya as she sighed in relief.

_I got Luffy-san eh? I should be able to find something to do with meat in Hawaii,'_ Robin thought to herself.

_'Sanji?__ Man what would he like?'_ Chopper thought.

"Hey I got---" Luffy started to yell out but Sanji slammed his hand over his mouth to stop Luffy from blurting it out.

"Baka," he hissed into his ear. "You're not supposed to tell anyone otherwise it would ruin the game." Luffy nodded and thought what to get Nami.

_**"Ladies and Gentlemen, the entertainment for the flight will now begin. We will also be serving lunch in about an hour's time. Please enjoy the flight,"**_ said a voice over the speaker.

"Finally, now I can relax," Nami said to herself as she picked up the in flight guide.

"Lunch? Food! Meat?!" Luffy started yelling. Sanji again had to find a way to calm Luffy down.

Robin looked around her. She saw Chopper looking behind, talking to Usopp and Kaya. Zoro was sleeping, Sanji was going into a depression from not having a cigarette, Luffy was practically jumping up and down and Nami had her headphones on and was watching a movie. Robin then looked out of her window and saw a beautiful sight. She then went back to her book, smiling in the process.

_**8 Hours Later**_

Nami yawned. She was dead tired. _'Why are all those movies so damn entertaining?'_ she thought to herself. "C'mon everyone, here's the exit," she called out.

Footsteps followed behind her. Everyone was so excited. They went outside. Sanji inhaled deeply. Not because of the fresh air but because his beloved cigarette were back with him once again.

Everyone stood in silence staring at the wonderful sight. It really was even better than they had imagined. But suddenly their thoughts were interrupted by someone yelling out.

"This is SUPA!"

* * *

Oooh! Cliffie! Can anyone guess who it is? Anyway I've made a tribute to Nami which I am uploading as I speak so if anyone wants to check it out you can go to my profile and click on my youtube channel and it should show up. Oh and as always please review!


	11. Reaquainting Nakama and Checking in!

Thanks for the reviews guys! Sorry for the late update but here it is!

Disclaimer: If I owned One Piece Luffy and Nami would be together by now so yeah I'm guessing you figured that I don't.

**Chapter 11. Reaquainting Nakama and checking in!**

* * *

"This is SUPA!" yelled out the mystery person. The whole gang turned around to see their old friend Franky.

"FRANKY!!" yelled out Luffy followed by Usopp and Chopper. They ran over to him, tears pouring down their faces, to greet him.

Franky too had tears pouring down his face ran over and pulled them into a big embrace. Zoro, Sanji, Robin and Nami stood there smiling glad to see their old friend. Kaya just stood there confused.

"Psst," she whispered over to Nami. "Who's that?" she asked.

Nami looked over to Kaya. "Oh yeah, I forgot you didn't know him. That's Franky. He used to live near us but he got relocated to Hawaii. He's a shipwright," explained Nami. Kaya nodded.

"So what are you guys doing here?" asked Franky when he finally broke free from the clutches of Luffy, Usopp and Chopper.

"We decided to come down for a holiday," said Nami.

"Yeah, Robin-chan had some work to do so we all decided to come down," continued Sanji.

"This really is supa! Where are you guys staying?" Franky asked.

"The hotel near the hot springs," stated Robin.

"Oh I know where that is," said Franky. "We should def--"

"Robin-chan did you say hot springs?" cried out Sanji. Robin nodded.

"Hot springs! Hot springs! Hot springs!" chanted Sanji.

"As I was saying, we should all definitely catch up," continued Franky. He scribbled down his address and handed it over to Robin.

"Supa! I'll see you guys later then," Franky said as he started to walk off.

"Wait Franky!" cried out Luffy and ran up to him. Franky stopped and turned around.

"Hey do you have any idea what I can get Nami?" asked Luffy. Franky just stared at him. "For Christmas," Luffy continued.

"Oh! Well I don't know. How about I swing by your hotel tomorrow and I'll help you," said Franky.

"Yosh!" cried out Luffy and ran back to the rest of the group. "See you tomorrow Franky."

Once Franky was out of sight Nami turned to the rest of the group. "So should we check out our hotel then?"

"Yosha!" cried out Luffy, Usopp and Chopper and started to follow Nami.

"Hot springs! Hot springs! Hot springs!" chanted Sanji. Nami shook her head.

"Remind me not to go anywhere near those hot springs while he's around," Nami whispered to Robin.

They got to the hotel and checked in. The girls had their own room to share while the boys were divided up. Sanji, Luffy and Chopper were in one room while Usopp and Zoro took the other. The boys rooms were next to each other with a connecting door while the girls had the room opposite them.

"Wow!" exclaimed Nami as the walked in. "How luxurious is this!" she cried out in delight. Kaya gasped while Robin just smiled.

**With Sanji, Luffy and Chopper**

"Woohoo!! I'm flying! Sanji! Chopper! Look at me!" cried out Luffy as he jumped up and down on his bed.

Sanji sighed. "Yes that's very cool," Sanji said and proceeded to unpack his stuff. "Chopper don't take any notice of him, he's just—" he was cut off.

"Wooo!! Sanji this really is fun!!" cried out Chopper as he jumped up and down on his bed.

"You idiots! Sooner or later you're going to—" there was a loud thud and Sanji cringed. When he opened his eyes again he saw Chopper and Luffy on the floor. "—fall," Sanji finished off.

"Wah! What happened?" cried out Usopp as he burst through the connecting door. He saw Luffy and Chopper on the floor laughing and Sanji just standing there shaking his head.

"These idiots decided it would be fun to jump on the beds," Sanji explained.

Usopp laughed. "Yeah that is fun," he agreed and nodded. Sanji sweat-dropped.

"Hey where's Zoro?" asked Chopper as he looked around.

"Oh well as soon as we got into the room he said 'Don't disturb me until I have to get up,' and he fell asleep," explained Usopp. The guys laughed.

"Well we might as well get to bed now," said Sanji.

Luffy looked crestfallen. "But we have to go exploring!" he cried out.

"Luffy we can go exploring tomorrow when we meet Franky. I'm sure he'll show us around," explained Usopp. Finally after a lot of persuading, Luffy finally agreed to go to bed.

**Back to the Girls**

The girls had stayed up talking. Suddenly Kaya looked at the clock. "Wow is it really that late?" she exclaimed. Nami and Robin looked up.

"It seems that it is," Robin answered.

"Well we better get to bed then if we want to make the most of tomorrow," said Nami. The girls agreed and went to bed.

**The next morning**

Robin awoke first and got ready swiftly. Nami rose as Robin was packing a few things into her purse.

"Robin where are you going?" she asked. Robin smiled.

"I have work to do. I'm starting my article today," Robin replied. Nami nodded and went back to bed. Robin quickly grabbed her stuff and headed out the door, careful not to make a lot of noise as she shut it.

A few hours later Nami awoke again to see Kaya sitting by the window looking at the view. Kaya looked over at Nami and smiled.

"Good morning Nami-san," she greeted.

'Morning Kaya, what time is it?" Nami asked.

"About nine thirty," replied Kaya. Nami got out of bed.

"Do you have any plans today?" Nami asked as she got dressed.

"No not really. Why?" Kaya asked.

Nami turned around and grinned. "Want to check out those hot springs?"

**With the Boys**

"Man when's Franky coming," Luffy complained.

"Luffy that's the fifth time you've asked that, and this is the fifth time I'm gonna say this, I don't know!" cried out Sanji.

"Uh please calm down," Chopper said meekly. Usopp shook his head signaling that it was no use. Sanji sighed and lit another cigarette.

"Oi I hear voice's outside, it could be him," Zoro said. The boys rushed to the door and opened it hoping to see Franky but instead it was Nami and Kaya.

"Good morning Nami-san! Kaya-chan!" cried out Sanji. The girls replied good morning.

"Where are you guys off to?" asked Usopp.

"Oh we're off to the ho—" Nami covered Kaya's mouth.

"The hot fashions bazaar," finished off Nami. The guys nodded and waved goodbye. Once they were out of site, Nami released Kaya.

"What was that for?" asked Kaya.

"Sorry but I really don't want to take any chances. If Sanji knew where we're going, he wouldn't just think about following, he_ would _follow," Nami explained.

"Okay I understand," and the girls continued on.

As the girls walked on the guys stood in the hall waiting for Franky to arrive.

"This is boooring!" cried out Luffy and he started to walk off.

"Oi Luffy, where are you going?" called out Usopp.

Luffy turned back to face them. "I'm gonna find Franky!" and he ran off before the boys could stop him. They all sighed. Just then they heard a voice.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late!" the voice called out. The boys turned to face the other direction of the hallway to see Franky.

"Oh shit!" they all exclaimed.

**With Nami and Kaya**

"Ahh, now this is a holiday," Nami said as she slipped into the hot springs.

Kaya nodded as she herself was feeling rather rejuvenated. "So what were the guys going to do today?"

Nami shrugged. "Who knows, just as long as they don't get in my way I'm happy."

Kaya giggled. She then looked around for something. "Hey did we bring in our change of clothes?"

Nami looked around. "Damn we didn't bring them did we?" she said slightly hitting her forehead. She lifted herself out of the hot springs.

"Where are you going Nami-san?" Kaya asked.

"Well I might as well get our stuff, just before we get really comfortable," Nami wrapped her towel around herself. "I'll be back," she called out and headed off. Kaya nodded and watched Nami walk off.

Nami made her way out of the hot springs and headed towards the change room which was a short walk away from the springs. As she walked along she heard someone humming. She looked around, wondering who it was. There she caught glimpse of some messy, black hair.

_'No frickin' way!'_ she thought to herself as she looked around for a place to hide. _'Is it really him?'_

Sure enough 'him' was headed her way. Monkey D. Luffy walked along hoping to see some glimpse of Franky. Of course he had gotten lost on the way. He looked around, humming to himself in his own little world. Suddenly he heard a little rustle. His head jerked forward where he saw a woman. Not only any woman but it was a woman he knew. A woman who had short orange hair and a tattoo on her left arm was standing there in a pink towel.

"NAMI?!"

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter. I think it was one of my best. And yes I had to add in the part with Luffy jumping on the bed. Seem like something he would do. Anyway please review!


	12. Uh, oh awkward!

Disclaimer: Nope I don't own One Piece

**Chapter 12. Uh oh, awkward!**

* * *

"Nani?!" Luffy cried out. "Nami, that you?" Luffy stared in disbelief shaking his head but no matter what he did Nami still stood there with the same shocked expression on her face.

Nami was indeed frozen in shock. Just the fact that Luffy was at the hot springs was enough to shock her. She expected this from someone like Sanji, but Luffy? No way. She then remembered what she was wearing, or rather what the _lack_ of what she was wearing. It's not like she was standing there in all her glory though. Nami's eyes drifted down and gazed upon her towel. The wheels started turning and finally it all clicked.

"Luffy, what the hell?! What are you— why are you— how are you—" Nami stuttered.

_'Kuso it is Nami!'_ Luffy swore. He had hoped it was all just a bad dream and by blinking a few times she would go away but alas, no such luck. Luffy stared at her. This couldn't be his Nami could it? Because there was no way Nami would be- wait _his_ Nami? When was she _his_ Nami? What the hell was going on? He looked at Nami again suddenly realizing that her expression had changed from confused to angry.

"I said, what the hell are you doing here Luffy?" Nami repeated.

"Oh, right. Well have you um… seen Franky anywhere cause… well you see… um… I went out looking for him and I ended up… well… here somehow. Do you know where this is by the way?" Luffy asked awkwardly as he tried not to stare at Nami's cleavage.

Nami sighed. "Luffy I swear you are worse than Zoro and I don't even know how that's possible! This is the women's hot springs."

"Uh huh," replied Luffy as he was still trying to avert his eyes but was unsuccsusful as Nami saw where he was trying not to look.

"Why don't you head back to the hotel?" she suggested as she pulled up her towel. She was also eager for him to get the hell out of there.

"And how do I do that?" he asked.

Nami would have hit him if she wasn't so self conscious about the lack of clothing that was on her. Even in the most awkward situations Luffy was still… well Luffy. She smiled as his innocence was one of the things she loved about him. She shook her head to get herself back down to reality.

"Well you walk back down that path you came in through and take a right, then walk up the road for a bit and you should see the hotel," Nami explained.

Luffy nodded but the directions just went in one ear and out the other. "So this way then? Luffy asked as he pointed to the left. Nami sighed.

"Just follow the smell of the lunch buffet," she said.

"Ahh! Now that makes sense!" Luffy exclaimed and smiled. Nami just sweatdropped.

"Well then, see you Nami!" Luffy cried as he turned to follow the smell. Nami sighed in relief and started to walk away.

"Hey Nami!" called Luffy. Nami froze in her tracks. Why must the awkwardness go on?

"So you don't know where Franky is then?" he asked.

"Well he's probably at the hotel looking for you since none of the guys would have guessed that you'd end up here." Nami answered. With that Luffy waved and took off without looking back.

Once again Nami breathed her sigh of relief. She looked back to check if Luffy really was walking back to the hotel and it wasn't all a figment of her imagination and sure enough there he was walking, back towards her as he hummed a merry tune as if nothing had happened.

"How does he do it?" Nami asked softly. Suddenly she remembered. "Oh crap! I was going to get our clothes! Kaya is probably freaking out about how long I've been gone!"

Nami ran into the room where their clothes were kept and ran back to the hot springs where Kaya had her eyes clothes. As she placed the clothes down in a place they wouldn't get wet, Nami removed her towel and quietly slid back into the springs Hopefully Kaya wouldn't notice how long she was gone.

"What took you?" Kaya asked without opening her eyes. She didn't look irritated or annoyed. Just very relaxed. Nami took a deep breath and decided to take the plunge.

"I ran into Luffy," Nami said. Quietly but not to quiet as Kaya heard her. Slowly she opened her eyes.

"I'm not sure I understand, what would Luffy-san be doing here?" Kaya asked.

"Well Luffy's not exactly the brightest bulb in the box," Nami explained. "So while he was out searching for Franky he made a few wrong turns and…" Nami drifted off as she saw Kaya was trying to stifle a giggle. A couple of seconds later Kaya completely dissolved into fits of laughter.

"What it's true!" Nami cried out defensively.

Kaya continued to laugh. "I don't doubt you Nami-san, I just find the whole situation funny," explained Kaya.

Nami thought back and suddenly found how hilarious the situation actually was. The accidental stumbling of the hot springs, the awkward conversation and Luffy finding it easier to follow a smell rather than directions. Before she knew it, Nami started to laugh just as hard as Kaya had. And that's when it hit her. He had the ability to make her laugh. In other words…

_'He makes me happy.'_

**With the Boys**

"Shit, shit, crap and shit!" Sanji swore. Chopper, Usopp and he were pacing up and down the corridor.

"Oh will you guys cut it out, he'll be back soon enough," Zoro said. He was leaning against the hotel wall looking like he would be ready to nod off at any moment.

"At least look like you care!" Usopp, Chopper and Sanji cried as they heard a snore coming from Zoro.

Franky stood there shaking his head. "So he just ran off and said he was going to look for me?"

Usopp turned around to face Franky. "Yeah. He said it was 'boooring' waiting for you so he was going to go find you. Of course just as he left you turned up."

"Man mugiwara, you're in a foreign country not your hometown, use your brain," Franky stated.

"What brain?" the three other men cried out in unison.

"Hey guys!" Four very angry men flinched at his voice. One man opened his eyes. For that voice belonged to only one person and one person only.

"MONKEY D. LUFFY!!"

Luffy jumped. Okay he had a feeling that they were going to be mad at him for running off with no explanation but what else could he do. He had to find Franky, a good friend of his who could be hurt, badly. He could be anywhere but Luffy didn't expect that he would be…

"Here? Franky you're here?" was the last words that Luffy could get out of his mouth before three of his closest friends rushed towards him and tackled him to the ground.

"What the hell were you thinking Luffy?"

"Do you even think?"

"Do you have a brain?"

Luffy struggled underneath them as he tried to get up. "C'mon guys I wasn't gone that long."

They finally let him go. "No not long at all, just two hours," Usopp said sarcastically. Unfortunatly someone didn't catch on.

"Isn't that a little long?" Luffy asked. They all sighed not even bothering to explain that one.

"Anyway Luffy where did you end up?" Chopper asked hoping to find some insight.

"Well I wondered around for a while, I thought I was heading for the beach cause I thought that was where Franky would be," Luffy explained.

"Why the hell would I be at a beach before meeting you guys?" Franky interrupted.

"Anyway," Luffy continued. "I didn't make it to the beach, I don't know why, but I did meet Nami."

"Wait you met Nami-san? Where?" Sanji asked.

"In the hot springs, anyway—"

"NANI?!" Sanji cried out. "Nami-san…in…hot…springs," Sanji then grabbed Luffy by his collar. "Quick what was she wearing?!"

"Uh a towel," Luffy answered.

"You shitty pervert!" cried out Sanji. Luffy's eyes went wide as a foot came down on him.

"I'm sowwy Sanji," said Luffy.

Franky and Zoro scanned their surroundings. Luffy sitting there with a large lump on his head, Chopper and Usopp's eyes were bulging out in disbelief that Luffy had seen Nami in a towel and Sanji was huddled up in a corner crying his eyes out.

"Nothing has changed much has it?" Franky asked.

Zoro checked his surroundings one last time and sighed. "Nope nothings changed."

* * *

A little short but it will have to do. The next chapter should be Christmas and there will be gift giving and more! Please review and thanks for reading!


	13. Christmas Eve

**Chapter 13. Christmas Eve**

Disclaimer: I'm sure many One Piece fans wished they own One Piece and I am one of them.

* * *

"So where are we heading to Franky?" asked Usopp as Franky finally managed to get them out of the hotel.

"Well I was hoping I could show you guy's the morning market but thanks to someone, we don't have time now," Franky said glaring at Luffy. Luffy, being Luffy, of course did not notice anything out of the ordinary.

"Yosh! Then I vote we go to the hot springs!" yelled out Sanji.

"For the last damn time NO!" cried out everyone else. Sanji sighed in defeat.

"Alright then, I think we'll go to this local shopping mall because then everyone can split up and get what they want to get," Franky decided as they stopped in front of a huge building.

"Woah!! It's huge!! Amazing!!" Luffy cried out in excitement.

"You know one person might have to tag along with Luffy because we don't want a repeat of this morning," Zoro said.

The rest of the men grinned evilly at Zoro. Usopp walked up to him and patted him on the back. "You're a good man Zoro."

"Have fun Marimo, try not to get into too much trouble!" Sanji called out.

"Try not to get hurt!" Chopper called out.

"Take good care of him!" Franky called out and with that all of them walked off into different directions.

Zoro looked at Luffy who was jumping up and down in front of a toy store. "And I want that one, and that one and maybe this one and ooh, have a look at that!"

"Shit I walked right into that one didn't I?"

**With The Women**

"Wow! I didn't think that the shopping here would be so amazing!" Nami exclaimed as they walked into a shopping center. She and Kaya met up with Robin after their little adventure that morning in the Hot Springs.

"Yes this is amazing," Kaya replied. She turned and looked at the older raven haired woman. "Did you manage to get all your work done Robin-san?"

Robin nodded. "Yes I did. I'm reporting on some architectural ruins here so I managed to visit them this morning and gathered quite a bit of information."

"Wow, look at all these beautiful dresses," Nami exclaimed, completely oblivious to the conversation going on behind her.

"Actually shouldn't we be getting our presents organized? The Christmas party is tomorrow," Robin said.

"AH! You're right! I completely forgot about that! But the dresses!" Nami cried out.

"Um Nami-san, don't worry. We can look at the dresses first and then we can all split up and shop for the individual presents that we need," the blond girl explained.

"Alright we'll do that then. Come on! We have no time to waste!" called out Nami as she ran into the boutique.

**With Luffy and Zoro**

"Geez Luffy, will you bloody slow down already?!" called out Zoro as he tried to catch up with the ecstatic boy.

"Oi Zoro! How much money have you got?" called out Luffy.

"Not much. Only enough to get the present I need to get for that Secret Santa thing," Zoro answered.

"Holy Crap! I forgot about that!" shouted Luffy. Most of the crowd stopped what they were doing and looked at Luffy. Zoro just put his hand on his face.

"What do I get her? What do I get her?" Luffy mumbled to himself. "Oi Zoro! Do you know what to get --" Luffy turned around to ask his green haired friend what he thought but suddenly he was no where to be found.

'_Oh well I guess I just have to figure this out by myself,'_ Luffy thought as he wandered around.

"Hey I should go in here!" cried out Luffy as he stopped in front of a boutique. "This is filled with a whole bunch of dresses and I know Nami likes dresses." Just then an image of Nami in her tight fitting dress with pink stripes popped into his head. That was the night Nami had to go out with her boss. **(Refer to Ch. 5)** Man that dress was tight. Luffy shook his head trying to get the images out of his head. It only became worse as he started thinking about Nami in her towel.

'_Okay, stop this now! You are Monkey D. Luffy and you don't have fantasies about your friends,'_ Luffy told himself mentally. When he was satisfied with the mental beating he gave himself. He nodded his head and walked in. Of course that didn't give the best impression to some on lookers but he didn't notice a thing.

"Wow this stuff is expensive! No wonder Nami always wants more money," he said as he browsed through the store. Suddenly a flash of orange caught his eye. Luffy turned around to get a better glimpse of what it was. Correction. Of _**who **_it was.

'_Nami? But what's she doing here?'_ Luffy thought. He watched as Nami modeled a dress in front of Kaya and Robin. Luffy sighed. He then got up and left.

"Looks like I have to try someplace else," Luffy scanned the mall, looking for something that would be just perfect for Nami.

'_What to get, what to get,'_ Luffy thought as he wandered around. Suddenly he saw something. He grinned.

"Shi shi shi, that's perfect!"

**With the Girls**

"We did buy some wonderful things didn't we?" exclaimed Kaya. Nami and Robin nodded. Shopping had really helped the young orange haired girl in particular take some of the stress that she had been carrying since the morning. Sure she had been able to laugh some of it off with Kaya but that realization that she had, had not left her.

'_He makes me happy,'_ was what she had been able to establish. Sure she had always known this but when that realization had hit her it felt like something more.

'_I know! I'm in another country. A strange, foreign, romantic country where anything can happen. I blame it on Hawaii,'_ Nami thought. But then she thought back to that night when she met Luffy on her way to see her boss. _'What if it had been Usopp or Sanji or Zoro I had bumped into. Would I have blushed in front of them?' _Nami knew the answer. Of course she wouldn't have blushed. They we're friends. But Luffy. He was different. He was her oldest friend and he cared for her so much. He—

"Nami?" Nami spun around at the mention of her name and faced the older raven-haired woman.

"Something has been on your mind hasn't it?" she asked. "You can tell me if you want."

Nami hesitated and then realized they were missing someone. "Hey where's Kaya?"

"She went to the bathroom," Robin stated. "Now what's wrong?"

Nami gulped. Should she confide in Robin? "I-uh, um I- I need to exchange my Secret Santa for someone else. Would you like to swap with me?"

Robin raised an eyebrow. She knew that this was not the problem at all but she would play along for now. She took out her slip of paper and handed it to Nami. Nami took out hers and gave it to Robin.

"Whew, thanks Robin. I was so confused about what to get that person," Nami said as she put on a fake smile.

Robin looked down on the slip of paper she had just received_. 'Kaya is quite a difficult person to shop for I'm sure,'_ she thought sarcastically.

"He, he well I suppose we'd better split up now. See you soon!" called out Nami as she hurried off, not wanting to further embarrass herself.

Robin stood there with an amused look on her face, Just then Kaya walked up to her.

"Hey, ready to go Ro—hey where's Nami-san?" Kaya asked.

"She decided to go off looking for her Secret Santa present. We should probably do the same," Robin explained.

Kaya nodded. "Ok I'll meet you back at the hotel," and with that they both split up.

As Robin walked she looked down at her piece of paper and giggled to herself softly. _'I do hope Nami realizes that she traded for the man she loves.'_

**With Nami**

'Whew, I dodged a bullet there. Now to see who I got,' Nami thought as she carefully unfolded her piece of paper. There it was. It might have been her very own handwriting but the paper seemed to scream **'LUFFY'**.

"Aw CRAP!" shouted Nami. For the second time today shoppers stopped what they were doing and stared at someone.

Nami looked around sheepishly, mumbled sorry and tried to blend in the crowd once again. _'Now when I'm trying to forget him I had to go and trade for him didn't I? Argh, it's my entire fault too!'_

Nami sighed and shook her head. "How do I get myself into these situations? Well I suppose I'd better get working on finding that present."

**The Next Night**

"Wow this restaurant is amazing!" cried out Nami as she stepped through the door. Robin had been able to book a table at a very fancy restaurant for the night. Franky even tagged along and the group had decided on buying him a gift as a thank you for being their guide.

"SO… SO HUGE!!" exclaimed Luffy, Usopp and Chopper.

Robin smiled. "I'm glad you like it."

"Wow this is a great place, if I do say so myself," said Sanji.

"Probably better than your stupid restaurant," retorted Zoro. Sanji turned to face him.

"You want to take this outside Marimo-head?"

"Like you can take me on Ero-cook."

"Oh will you two give it a rest, we are on vacation!" cried out Nami as she took her seat. She smiled up at the Maitre D'. As Luffy took his seat he felt a weird twisting feeling going on in his chest.

'_What is this?'_

"Hey Luffy, you okay?" Chopper asked. "You aren't sick are you?"

"Huh? No I'm okay, just hungry. Yeah hungry! Where's the food?"

"Um Luffy-san, you have to order first," Kaya explained.

"Yosh! Waiter! Now what to I want?" Luffy cried out. The rest of the gang sweat dropped.

While Usopp decided to lecture Luffy on choosing a meal before he called a waiter, Nami smiled. It was the little things like that, which made her happy.

'_I just hope that tonight doesn't ruin what we have,'_ she thought.

Luffy looked over at Nami. She was wearing the same dress he saw her trying on yesterday. It was an orange sleeveless knee-length dress with a red bow tied around her waist. It showed off her every curve perfectly.

"Luffy? Earth to Luffy," a voice called out interrupting his fantasy. Luffy looked up to see that it was Nami calling him.

"What's wrong? You keep on staring at me."

"Uh, um it's just, um," stuttered Luffy. "That, um dress, uh."

"What? Is there something on it?" Luffy shook his head.

"No it's just, um… youlookreallynicetonightnami!" The words fell out in a rush. Luffy then covered his mouth and looked away. What was with him? Lately all he could do was think about Nami. He quickly looked at his menu and pretended that he was very interested in what vegetable he should order.

Nami was puzzled. She didn't exactly catch what Luffy had said but she had a feeling it was a compliment. She blushed and sipped her drink because it had very suddenly gotten very hot in there.

The party was in full swing once they ordered. There were drinks all around, laughter and even some chopsticks being shoved up other people's noses. Everyone was staring at their table but nobody gave a damn. Hell they were on vacation and they were going to have a good time!

But Nami found that she still couldn't relax. Luffy was still on her mind.

Luffy clapped along as Chopper danced on the table with chopsticks up his nose but he still wasn't enjoying it as much as he normally did. He occasionally looked over at Nami. He wanted to touch, to smell her and to taste her. All of these ideas scared Luffy tremendously. Yet he never backed away from adventure and all these feelings were an adventure to him.

Finally once they finished off their dinner the group headed back to the hotel. They decided to stay in Luffy, Chopper and Sanji's room as it was the biggest.

"So shall we exchange presents now?" Sanji asked once everyone was settled. There was a murmur of excitement as everyone scrambled to get their presents out.

Sanji got a tropical cookbook from Chopper, and in return Chopper got a medical disease book from Sanji.

Robin got a small ancient landmark statue from Zoro and she gave Kaya a small pick bracelet.

Usopp received an antique slingshot from Kaya and he gave Zoro three sword key chains.

Nami smiled at the scene around her. Everyone was enjoying themselves. This is what a holiday should be like. She looked around to find her Secret Santa but Luffy was no where to be found. She slipped out of the room into the hallway to see if she could find him.

"There you are," said a voice behind her. Nami spun around.

"Luffy, I've um--"

Luffy cut her off by grabbing her arm. "Come with me!" he exclaimed at lead her down the hallway and out of the hotel. They ran down into the gardens that surrounded the hotel.

"Luffy, what are you--" Nami gasped at scene in front of her. The garden was filled with lights for the Christmas festivities and it looked…

"Beautiful. Luffy, how… how did… you…"

"I stumbled here when I was looking for Franky. At that time they were still setting up but I thought you would like it," Luffy explained.

Nami smiled at him. "I do, I really do love it."

Luffy grinned from ear to ear. "Oh yeah! This is for you!" Luffy pulled a small gift wrapped box from behind him.

Nami carefully opened it to reveal a beautiful orange painted jewelry box that had red gems embedded on it.

"Oh my… Luffy," Nami was speechless.

"He, he. I'm your Secret Santa," Luffy said. "Do you like it?"

Nami nodded. "I love it." She then gave the package she was holding to him.

Luffy unwrapped it as fast as he could and inside it was a snow globe that contained the entire island in it.

"That's… that's really cool Nami!" exclaimed Luffy.

"I knew how much you loved it here so I thought I'd get you a small memento to remember the trip," explained Nami. "Shake it."

Luffy did just as she said and loved the little snow flakes that surrounded the globe. Nami giggled at Luffy's astounded face. Luffy looked up and grinned.

"Luffy, what were you trying to say to me at the restaurant?" Nami asked.

Luffy looked down in embarrassment. "You look really nice in that dress. Really beautiful," he said softly but Nami was able to catch it.

She then glanced up and gasped. Luffy looked at her. "What is it?"

"That's mistletoe," Nami said slowly. Luffy grinned.

"Wh-what is it?"

"I finally realized that I can do what I've wanted to do for this whole holiday, longer than that actually," Luffy said softly and with that he gently pressed his lips against hers.

Nami's eyes went wide. _'N-nani? He-Luffy's kissing me?'_ and he was. It was soft, gentle and tender which surprised Nami due to Luffy's nature.

She kissed back slowly, not wanting to scare him off. That just gave Luffy the initiative that he needed. The kiss became more powerful, more passionate and Nami enjoyed every bit of it. This was everything she wanted and more and everything she had been speculating about before had finally come clear.

'_He definitely makes me happy.'_

Ok I've had that planned out for ages and I finally managed to get to it. Thank you to the readers who have supported me throughout me writing this. I'm not quite sure how to continue this story now so I'm thinking of just making the next chapter the Epilogue and finish it. If anyone has any ideas I'll welcome them gladly. But other than that please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
